


Pull

by breadcat



Series: Sindria AU [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadcat/pseuds/breadcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best of all, it gave Sinbad back his control... which he had so very little of now-a-days with this magi running wild in Sindria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Little tiny drabble I just wanted to smack down. Repost from tumblr.
> 
> Takes place about a year or so after Detox.

Sinbad's fingers are gentle in his hair, the pads working at his scalp in a gentle rub and it's enough to make his eyes flutter closed. At least until those fingers drift backwards through the unbraided mess of his hair, catching in the dip of a wave (last time he had done it up it had been wet) and curling and Judal felt his breath hitch long before the tug ever came.

He arched with it, eyes closed and lips dropping open with a sharp cry that was anything but pain. The king pulled and pulled hard until the magi was forced to tip his head back as far as it would go and he could see the flush over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose as he towered over him from behind. He watched as the other swallowed, the little bob of his throat before those ruby eyes snapped open and stared back at him with a silent challenge-- is that the best you've got?

Sinbad shifts his grip, and Judal has just a moment of relief from the pulling before it's back, twice as strong because Sinbad did little more than gather up more black strands in his palm. And oh how he hated and loved how that shot right down to the pit of his belly and seered between his legs like an addictive fire. Judal shifted, shoulders rolling as he gripped at the pillows under his stretched arms, nails biting into the satin. 

Judal starts to smirk and that just won't do, Sinbad decides. He uses the boy's hair almost like he would the reins of a horse, pulling him taut in a way that was going to require gentle loving attention to his head and neck later but it was worth it. The way the magi squirmed, unsure if he wanted to crawl away or rock back against the hips grinding into his own; the noises he made and just the way he seemed to quiver all over, especially inside.

Best of all, it gave Sinbad back his control... which he had so very little of now-a-days with this magi running wild in Sindria.

But when he wasn't off doing whatever it is magi do, he was right where he was now. Under his king, pawing at his bedding and demanding more-- harder, please please harder-- and Sinbad could do little more than obey.


End file.
